All the times
by kimmiesjoy
Summary: Castle and Beckett give into the lust.


**co-authored by AlwaysHappier and kimmiesjoy**

**Disclaimer: we own nothing from castle, in fact we rose as zombies to write this having died watching that damn promo.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: from kimmiesjoy. <strong>We decided that this needs to be dedicated to **madsthenerdygirl**, because this came to life after she went on a manic posting spree, we sat, via skype and read and cackled and mmm'd and oh-hot-damned and giggled over all the wonderful things she created and then suddenly poof voila alakazam...a smut fic idea of our own was born.

That girl knows her stuff...go read it.

(**Note from AlwaysHappier:** this is my first smut ever, and Kimmie definitely helped me through most of the stuff I wrote, but it got a lot easier as things progressed and everything flowed so well that we got carried away. So, please, enjoy over 6,000 words of our SMUTFEST. Hopefully it'll get you through the storm the Castle fandom is currently going through. GAH. Group hug, everyone, while we read about Caskett doing it ;D)

* * *

><p>He kicks the door open wide, pulls her in after him and stumbles against it. Kate pulls his face down towards hers in a frenzy of emotion, love, passion, desire and need, mainly need, not thinking about anything but the man that is in front of her.<p>

With an arm around his neck, she growls suddenly, wanting to feel his mouth on hers again, the movement of his tongue, needing any and every part of him on her, in her.

She pulls him closer as he backs her into the door and she opens her mouth beneath his. Dragging her tongue over his bottom lip, Kate lifts onto her toes, tugging him and feeling him growl into her mouth, an animalistic response to the noise she made, both heated and overpowered by the moment.

Her apartment is empty and dark, but that doesn't seem to matter to them. She reaches distractedly for the light switch, flicking it up with her free hand lazily as the other combs its way through his hair splaying her fingers. Kates hand is the only part of her that's lazy as she wraps herself around him, yearning for him.

One of her legs lifts up, almost against her will and winds itself around his hip to keep him in place, pulling him closer still, as her hands continues to explore the planes of his body.

Everything is new; new and tight and dangerously hot, as her hands roam over him, seeking the edges of his shirt, wanting to rip it from him, and when she can't find the hem, a more devilish plan creeps into her mind.

She smiles slyly, letting one hand slink its way south to cup him where he wants pressure most. The firm line of erection visible, tangible beneath her seeking fingers. Castle exhales rapidly as his hips buck into her hand, and his mouth drops into an 'oh 'of surprise.

His shock doesn't last long. He drops his head back to neck avoiding her mouth deliberately when he hears her whimper, and attaches himself instead to the curve of her throat.

His lips continue their path along her jaw line and neck, stopping here and there to memorize the spots that make her breath catch in her chest and her pulse start to race.

All the while Kate keeps her hand slowly and steadily squeezing against him, rubbing and rotating, her actions speeding up when Castle finds a particularly delicious spot on her skin.

She tilts her head to the left to provide him more area to cover with that glorious mouth of his, hot and wet on her already sweat-dampened body.

Castle sucks on her, delighting in the taste that glances his tongue, sweet and salty, tangy and just so very her. His teeth finding the smooth indentation of her collarbone and biting on it, harsh against her skin when her fingers tighten over the pulsing erection that is making itself at home and very well known between their tightly held bodies.

He hears her huff, inhaling deeply on the laugh that wants to escape her lips, he also hears the surprise. The press of his arousal is bringing out new noises, creating new smiles, so he grinds against her again, and is rewarded with another little murmur, a squeak of enjoyment before Kate reciprocates and squeezes him again.

It is that new between them, the second time in fact that they have done this, surrendered to the lust and love pounding between them. The sharp inhales of her breath at the feel of his large, thudding, aroused and ready penis sends shivers shooting through him.

Castle feels her fingers tighten around him, loving the fact that she doesn't shy away from the size or the feel of him, but oh no, his Kate (and she is most definitely his now, he won't ever let her go) is never one to back away from a challenge.

Kate squeezes at him through the thin material of his pants, humming into his mouth her bliss at the remembrance of him inside her; it had been mind blowing, amazing...clumsy and a bit awkward but perfectly them. It had been too fucking long ago and she wants it again.

Now, in fact.

She needs him now.

Sensing her urgency, the mounting pressure building and still against the door, he pulls back from her mouth and the wicked movement of her fingers, gripping tight at her wrists and pulling Kate's hands from their merry, teasing dance at the front of his pants up around his neck, he shifts his leg between both of hers, anchoring himself for leverage as he reaches back and cups her ass, dragging her up onto her toes.

Kate's mouth opens wide again, pulling him in, her fingers dancing through his hair, slipping over the strands and down lower to skim his collar, as her tongue roams his mouth, tasting and teasing at his lips, his cheeks.

All the times she has imagined kissing him before, even after the undercover kiss with the memory burned into her head, every single time she thought about it she had pictured it being magical and mind-numbing, eager and romantic.

But it was better.

It was indescribable and she didn't know if she could ever get used to kissing this man, feeling his mouth on her skin, his tongue sliding with hers his hands roaming her body like she was roaming his.

Kate had a feeling it would always feel new, untried and untested, but perfectly balanced and in sync, startling, but at the same time, them, just them.

The slopes of his biceps, the silky feeling of his hair between her fingers, the large, flat, yet muscular planes of his shoulder blades all were going to be ingrained in her mind for life.

Kate grazed him, her hands gentle at first as she mapped out his body and memorised the contours, her fingers turning rougher the more she remembered, knowing which curve made him flinch, which one made me groan, until her hands were working the entirety of his chest and back, darting like a woman possessed as she pulled him as close as she could get him just so she could feel more.

They make their way clumsily through her apartment then, urgently needing somewhere less...upright, tripping over the standing lamp by her couch and knocking a couple of books off the shelf, they slam doors and things crash, but they still don't seem to care. They are too determined to get to the bedroom, to get to each other.

Moans, grunts, growls, and whimpers escape both of them, an orchestra of sexual tension finally making its way to the surface, thundering past their lips as their hands keep up their frantic dance. They are on the brink of something amazing, again, something they have both tasted and now the memory taunts them, with each increasing swipe of tongue or slide of fingers the need for more intensifies.

At the rate they are going, Castle starts to think he is not going to last long, not with his detective in his arms and, most firmly of all, his heart.

They finally reach her bedroom, dimly lit with the background light of the city, the city she swears they must have walked the length of to get her and Castle grasps at her waist, fingers tight and almost painful in their surety, lifting her up so she can wrap her long, athletic legs around his waist and make it easier for them both to move those last few feet towards the bed.

Her arms wind around his neck, her own grip tight now, firm, assured, never breaking the kiss that started somewhere near her front door, her lips moulding over his in writhing and distracting patterns as she clings to him, her involuntary shudder in his arms as she worms closer makes him almost drop her.

But he doesn't, he uses it as an excuse to grip her tighter, work her against him even if their clothes remain a barrier, they won't for long.

He wants them off.

Now.

Castle swirls his tongue in entrancing and deeply penetrating patterns inside her mouth, laving over her lips, tracing her teeth, making her shiver, while his hands work their way under her blouse. He forces her to hold her body firm against him, hold herself up so that his own hands are free to slide up under the material and toy with her bra.

Kates mouth no longer languid, as she loses herself in the heat pours from his body, works furiously to pull in as much of him as she can, all that is the pure, unadulterated taste of Richard Castle, it is driving her insane. She loves it.

Without even taking her pants off, without even having his hands on her bare flesh, his scent is making her wild, wet and hot. His smell is just so much a part of him, the slight tang of his cologne mixing in with the natural taste of him. It's been a strange comfort to her over the years; but she didn't realize how much it had been turning her on until she had it in her mouth and nose.

Against her lips and over her tongue.

It is intoxicating.

He is intoxicating, and she wants to swallow him whole. In fact, if she could just loosen his grip and drop down onto her knees, she would do just that.

Something else new between them. Another thing Kate hadn't even been aware she was fantasizing about until she would could feel him pressed against her, sliding over her, into her, again and again and again.

Keeping her mouth locked with his Kate somehow manages to lick her lips, bypassing his in the process and she feels Castle shudder against her, it makes her feel powerful, and hotter still.

She feels his erection, sturdy strong and urgent against her thigh, his body slamming hers into the door of her bedroom, another press of wood hard against her, no where near as satisfying as the one aimed at her fastly dampening underwear.

Kate needs to lose her clothes and fast.

Castle sucks again at the skin behind her jaw, moving over every little piece of her, knowing how much it's making her hot, how desperate she is becoming, the keening, whispers of moans that leave her tell him enough.

He turns, pulling her with him, and shoves her hard, forcing her backwards with a fierce pressure that makes her gasp in surprise as she stumbles, but ever the able Detective, she catches hold of his shirt and tugs him with her, falling heavily against the bed.

Their combined weight forces all the air from Kate's lungs, making her wince. Castles eyes darken, this time not in lust as he lifts off her cautiously and watches intently as she struggles to sit up.

"God, are you okay?" His hand brushes lightly over her side, across the area he knows is broken by the vicious line of surgery scars.

With anyone else, she would be self-conscious about her scars. They are the portal to the darker side of her representing the battles that nearly tore them apart and it usually makes her nervous just thinking about people seeing them.

But not with him.

Castle is the one who has sought to get her to look at her scars in a whole new light. Tracing his fingers over them, running his lips in loving whispers the very first time he saw them, drawing her hands away when she tried desperately to hide them from him, he wouldn't allow her to hate any part of the woman he fell in love with, and if she couldn't face a puckers and creases of her pain, he would do it and whisper how much he loved her all the while,

He is the one that she let in, with good reason, with love and with hope, knowing that those scars may appear ugly to her, but to him, they were just etchings of memories, events past that led them here.

Kate shakes her head and watches the way his eyes drop, burning through her shirt for a few moments before she smiles devilishly and tilting her head to one side whispers, "Make it up to me?"

Kate watches then as Castle's mouth falls open and the gears in his head turn rapidly. She knows how his mind works especially when it comes to...

She loses complete control of the thought as he growls again, a forbidden sound that lights up the fire he has started smouldering, grabbing hold of her thighs and wrenching her towards him, tipping her back onto the bed and falling across her.

His kisses leave goose bumps in their wake along her neck and collarbone. Kate gasps when Castles fingers slide up and under her top again, his eyes catching hers, as his mouth lifts away from her skin and he focuses on her reaction to his movement.

He grins slyly, teasingly, when she arches away from the mattress, her eyes closing and her breath trapped behind her pursed lips. Castle lifts the garment from her body, slowly peeling away the layer of her clothing that holds her near-naked form from him. Slowly more of her comes into view, and his breath catches.

Castle takes in the goddess, the beautiful creature, demanding woman, force of nature, flawed and marvellous human being, before him, underneath him, and time seems to stop, everything freezes around them.

She is like a human bubble of joy that lifts him with her very presence, a darkly exotic whirlwind that he wants to be tumbled by, swept away with, Castle wants to get lost in Katherine Beckett for the rest of eternity.

Tossing her shirt casually over his shoulder Castle leans back down to the woman, gorgeous in her black bra and jeans, with her soft skin exposed and eagerly awaiting his caress.

He longs to ravish her with his hands, his mouth and, staring at the cups of that bra, he wants to tug her firm nipples between his lips. Another moan escapes her, almost as if she can read his intention and she lifts her upper body so he could gently remove her bra.

She smiles up at him lovingly, and watches him drink her in for a moment before beckoning his mouth back to hers with one hand around his neck. Gingerly nudging her still-clothed legs apart, he deepens the kiss, swirling his tongue with hers in a dance fiery and sensual. A moan of desire escapes her lips and he stifles it with his own mouth, swallowing the reverberation of her pleasure and promising himself he will study exactly what he does to lure those glorious sounds from her, so he can do it over and over again.

Kates mouth drops from his when she feels his knee purposely press against her, providing much-needed friction. She hisses at the sensation and begins to grind her hips against his leg, feeling the tingles and enjoying the flood of heat and moisture from the centre of her body.

A flush creeps into her cheeks even more than before, she's not embarrassed though, she's frustrated grinding against his leg, and breathing into his neck heavily. She becomes a frenzy of quivering, rolling, waving muscles, dripping already from the overload to her senses.

Whimpering again, groaning and trying to catch him when he pulls his leg away, she runs her fingers down to his belt, unbuckling it swiftly and working on getting his trousers off. The state of his arousal is obvious, and she grins when she sees just how hard he is underneath her clothes, for her and because of her.

Kate lets fingers trail, firmly and with confidence over his boxer-clad waist, until she can feel the heat of his erection and she shivers at the mere thought of him inside her.

Her lips twitch into a smile as she looks up into his eyes and pulls the material to one side, sliding it down his thighs, her eyes not leaving his as she does.

The first time they had fallen into bed together, he had been very focused on making it all about her, kissing, caressing, wet leading touches and dipping fingers.

He had spent half the night between her thighs making her scream with pent up frustration, from years of buried longing that he pulled out and turned into ecstasy and she loved every minute, but they are partners and their relationship has a flow, a back and forth, a give and take and if the first time was all about her then the second time should be about him.

Yes, tonight, Kate wanted to give him something to remember.

Lust-darkened pupils stare at her curiously as she cups him, making him shudder, but her nails raking over him pull forth a loud gasp, and she hums in appreciation.

Her hand stills for a moment as she watches him intently, and then begins the slow, tantalizing ascent and descent of her digits on his shaft.

A small trickle of laughter escapes her, light and quick as she sees the effect she's having on him. Her thumb brushes over his sensitive tip circling the moisture that oozes in greeting before she sits away slowly, pulling back enough that he can watch her lift the dampened thumb to her mouth and run it along her bottom lip, slowly teasing her own skin.

He shudders again, his mouth falling open, still so easy to shock and catch unaware, she grins at him as he moans "God, what are you doing?"

"Mmm?" she bobs her head in confusion her thumb disappearing between her lips and bit at the sensitive pad. As she removes the digit from her mouth and smiles at him "You don't know what I'm doing?"

Lifting her body over his she lies fully over one of his legs, grinding with painful urgency over the thick muscle of his thigh as she lets her mouth slowly descend towards his now naked leg, laying her lips at the muscle as she speaks "you can't work out what I'm doing? What I have planned?

"Kate," he groans, "if this is about last night?"

She feels him arch up from the bed, his hand reaching to capture her head, lace his fingers through her hair, but she opens her mouth wider, sliding higher, her teeth grazing a path, nipping and biting her way towards his frantically bobbing penis.

With her mouth at the indentation of his hip and his hand now hesitating mid air she lifts her face and asks him innocently, "What happened last night?"

The smile that blazes at him has him nearly spurting directly into her face, but the teasing tone and gently meandering fingers keeps him distracted long enough.

"What...do you want...me to say?" He growls when her mouth slithers higher and she starts to suck at the pulse point at the indentation of his hip, swirling her head sideways to wrap his stiff and bobbing erection in the silky tresses of her hair so that every time she moves her mouth over him, the strands tug and pull.

She starts to mark him with her teeth, rolling her jaw back and forth, the feel of his skin beneath her mouth and the way the manly yet familiar scent of him envelops her is making her giddy. She bites down harder on his skin, feeling him arch upwards.

"Shit, Kate," he grovels, "what … do you want from me?"

She smirks into him as she moves her mouth slowly and surely, whispering words across him as she does.

"Talk to me," she opens her mouth wide and laved her tongue over the head of his penis, "tell me what you learned last night..."

Kate swirls her tongue again, in small shallow circles that trace over the seeping rivulets of moisture and makes him hiss through his teeth in appreciation.

"Not..." he tries, but shakes his head, tormented by the vision of her, with her dark feral eyes and wanton look of need and … hunger. She's about to fully descend her mouth wide and her glorious smile ever present as she moves to suck him between her lips but as soon as he stops talking, she lifts up, away...

"Hmm?" she queries, smiling again, "Try again," she whispers harshly "and if you're really good...things might get a little...naughty."

His head falls back into the mounds of pillows, eyes closing, with each breath a hurried pant.

"Tell me what you learned last night", she teases, moving her head back down to his penis and looking up at him suggestively through her eyelashes.

"I learnt...what you like."

"Mmm? Tell me, Rick. What do I like?" A ghost of a caress of her pointer finger over his tip makes a shiver travel up his spine.

"You, uh, like when I kiss your neck," he begins, watching as one finger moves again in the same light upward motion.

"You love your ribcage caressed with my fingertips"

"Keep going"

"You moaned and quivered and you shook when I took your nipple into my mouth and sucked on it until you were arching off the bed," he barely gets out between clenched teeth.

He sees her nod once in approval and her hand steadies his shaft as her mouth opens and she tantalizingly drops her lips on his already moist tip.  
>Her hand circling his thickness, and rolling the ridges of his straining shaft within her palm she starts to pump, her grip tight and her mouth gentle, a tease and a promise all at once as she finally takes him into her mouth.<p>

"Your...ohhh," his words muffled as he stifled a groan as she sucks him deeper, "you try...to cooooontroool...your moans...ohhhh...god...until the very...last minute...when it becomes toooooo...overpowering to not use your...ohhh...voice."

She raises her eyebrows at him, keeping him trapped still within her mouth, a sight he can barely handle, looking so innocent and so wanton sucking like it was a Popsicle.

His voice was cracking, gravelly and hoarse as he desperately tries to continue; there is no way he wants her to stop what she was doing, even the nipping of her teeth, so close to pain, but so perfect and attuned to what he needs.

"When I... trailed my fingers...over..."

He feels her rock herself back and forth against the hard and tensed muscle of his leg.

"Over my...?" she purrs, pulling her mouth away slowly.

"Over...Over your...oh god you were so wet and hot and you tasted so good. I just wanted to devour you, Kate...I... god, stop stop," he begs, to no avail as her evil mouth descends yet again.

"Mmmm," she sucks on him harder still, her teeth dragging over each ridge and groove of the shaft, teasing as she remembered how perfectly he had slipped through her sodden wet lips and into the moist heat of her body, filling her, grazing her and touching everywhere inside her all at once, everywhere he should, vibrating and twitching against her, and more importantly everywhere he shouldn't, places no one had ever reached before, touched at and teased in the way he did, and thinking about it is driving her crazy, her mouth starts moving frantically again, sucking him and rolling her lips, swirling her tongue as she gyrates against him.

Her tongue traces glorious hot shapes on his sensitive tip as her hands work the bottom of his shaft, cupping and rolling his balls to really drive him insane with sensory overload. She takes him fully into her mouth then, holding her breath and humming. His eyes roll back into his head as his sensitive nerves touch the back of her vibrating, warm, throat.

"Kate, I have to touch you. I have toooo... please," his tone is beginning to ring of desperation which causes her to stop in her tracks.

This gives him enough time and momentum to ease her up towards his face, chest against bare chest, eyes inches from each other, his penis rigid and still damp from the moisture of her mouth and his desire.

Before she knows what was happening, Rick has her flipped over so he's on top and in control once again. Kate has a shocked yet impressed expression on her face.

"Guess those self-defence techniques have been paying off. But don't ever try that again," she warns.

"No guarantees. And you, love, have way too much clothing on," he skims a hand towards her jeans.

He pulls at her clothing, tugging and urgent as he removes both layers in one swoop. She helps him with the process by wriggling free, her body sliding and bumping against his, teasing them both into newer more agitated groans.

Once she's freed of her clothes, they lie there for a moment, staring at each other with awe.

Time ceases to have meaning yet again as they bathe in the beating of each others hearts, the steady thudding rhythm between them.

Again, he is mesmerized by her, entranced by the woman laying underneath him completely naked, eyes dilated in lust for him, her hair, gloriously loose to his touch falling to frame her face, cheeks flushed, lips swollen from his own his own frenzied and love fuelled kisses, but also from her need to taste and tease him with her tongue.

She is utterly gorgeous, and all for him to love.

She peers up at his glazed-in-love expression and smiles genuinely, her teeth lightly biting her bottom lip. His eyes, burn into hers with intensity and pride, and gaze over her body as if under its spell and lost. Kate understands this feeling completely it's what she feels about his.

He isn't the most physically fit man she has ever been with, but it doesn't matter one tiny bit. Neither of them perfect in the eyes of the world, but perfection personified in the eyes of each other.

His abs are still definitely defined, but not as prominent as his broad, muscular shoulders and biceps, they surround her, wrap her in strength and make her feel safe, loved and protected all at the same time.  
>The section of hair that always hangs low. near his eyes, now clings to his forehead from exertion, the force of holding himself at bay when she teased him.<p>

His breath comes in huffs and puffs, mixing with hers, and the rapid rise and fall draws her eyes down to his chest, glancing lower at his throbbing erection between them.

Oh, Kate feels all her muscles clench together in anticipation of him inside her, the sight of their bodies, naked, so near and yet so far sets fire to her pulse,.

A mere few seconds pass and they snap out of their trance and Rick's forehead creases in concern as he brushed hair from her face to behind her ear.

"Kate, I...I want you...I can't..."

She smiles at him understandingly, fingers tight at his neck as she pulls him down with one hand and the other hand reaches between them to grasp him once more.

"Rick, shut up."

With that, she guides him to her entrance and her eyes widen, jaw dropping open as he inches his way into her, sliding in slow and smooth.

As soon as he's fully enveloped by her slick walls, he settles , waiting her out for a few seconds, allowing her body to adjust to his size, to enjoy the feel of her squeezing tight around him as she moans in appreciation.

"Please, Rick," she pleads with him in barely a whisper. She desperately needs movement, friction, something.

That is all the encouragement he needs to begin his movement, thrusting slow at first, setting up a sizzle and ache that quickly drives both them towards the brink.

But Kate will have none of it and she begins to arch up from the mattress, pulling him in deep with each downward thrust and following his body on each withdrawal.

She smiles, and pulls his mouth back to hers when she feel him catch on and begin to move faster, falling into a rhythm that suits both of their needs and barrels them towards ecstasy.

His mouth teases each kiss from her lips as his hips roll and rock and their pulses crash in their ears and their bodies move together, united as one.

Kate can feel the burn, the heat and coiled frenzy in her stomach, rising up from the sensation of him hitting sliding and pressing at the perfect spot inside of her time and time again.

Her hips meet his every thrust, slamming against his pelvis with force that make them both grunt in pleasure. Lifting her legs to his waist, she anchors the heels of her feet to his ass, which raises her pelvis even more to provide him an even deeper angle and his hips fit like a puzzle piece into her smaller frame. He is filling her completely, and his mouth moves to work along her jaw, swirling his tongue along the groove to sooth the nipping of his teeth.

He hears her hum of approval as he continues his blazing kisses down her clavicle, using his hands to run his fingertips lightly over her ribcage, over the scars and imperfections, before they skim higher and cup her breasts, palming them both and grazing her nipples in slow circles with his thumbs.

Her moans pitch higher, leaving her lips more frequently in little hums and stutters as she writhes underneath him, closer to release.

Her mouth had been heavenly on him earlier, but there is something he cant resist in seeing her spread beneath him, watching her, feeling her fall apart all around him in shudder after shudder or roaring pleasure.

To hear her breath catch in her throat, watch as her eyes roll back into her head and her lids flutter closed, the noises that escape, especially the ones she probably doesn't even know she makes.

An idea washes over him, lighting up like a bulb in his brain; he knows she is close and so is he, and Castle wants to prolong it as long as possible.

He slows his thrusts all the more, despite his body's protests and eager call for speed. Castle doesn't know where he finds the will power but he manages to, and he watches with a satisfied grin as she opens her eyes suddenly in question at the change of pace.

"Now," he begins, in between the frustratingly slow thrusts into her, "it's my turn to hear you. But, ah...," he tries to not get distracted by the incredible yet completely different sensation of the gradual slide into her waiting body "but I don't want to know about me. I know you know me."

Her eyes frantically search him for what he wants from her, being so close to orgasm but him holding her back just enough. It is torture for her impatient body, Kate wants the release, and she wants it now, damn it..

"Wha-ahh," she trembles as he fills her once more, "what do you want to know?" she tries her best to keep her eyes open but fails as the snail's pace seems to prove too immense, providing too much pleasure.

"What's-What's your...ooooh," he huffs, "Your biggest fantasy?"

Her eyes open wide and she gazes into him with such emotion that he is taken aback for a second.

"You. You're my fantasy, Riii-OH MY GOD," she cries out in shock and delight as he reaches down between their bodies, fingers sliding through her dampness to circle her with his thumb for a moment before abruptly stopping.

"That's not fantasy, Kaaate. It's destinnnny." He draws out the word, long and heated in ragged breath across her skin as he continues to slide in and out of her thickly, deeply, lost in her and the truth of his conviction.

"You, Richard C...aaastle! Are full of...woooords."

"And you, ohhhh, you are avoiding the question...Tell me. I won't judge, I won't teaasseeee" he shifts the angle of his penetration to the left just a hair, making both of them gasp at the new sensation, "Ah,...I might even do it."

"Mmmm. Oh God," she pants into the crease of his neck. She is so close, if only she could get some speed...

"Do you want me to dress up? A uniform?"

She shakes her head, leaning her forehead against his shoulder, a heavy sigh escaping her lips and trying to get the words out around the heavenly sensation he creates in every crevice of her body. Kate clings to him desperately, urging him on, fighting him, fighting with him as they race towards completion.

"Ohh..No. I spend all day with men in uniform...I don't want...," Castle speeds up as if reading her mind again, his thrusts in and out of her suddenly electric in his movement, rapid and frenzied, "...need you to dress up," she chokes out.

"Not nice, Kate," Castle growls into her ear as he tilts forward, hands at her shoulders holding himself away, his mouth to her ear and his tongue moving in circles around her lobe, causing her to shudder.

"Wh...What?"

She's confused, but lost in the feeling as he bites on her neck, teeth hard, tongue gentle in time to the movement of his hips drawing her out, sinking into her all the while.

His mouth travels back to her ear as his nose nudges her jaw lightly.

"Mentioning other men in the bedroom," Rick practically breathes into her ear.

"Ohh gooooood; maybe that's my fantas..."

Her words are cut off by his sudden movement, as he swiftly lifts her leg up and hitches it around his waist, sliding out almost completely before angling her hips higher and sliding in again.

He is marking her neck, drumming into her when she hears his gravelly voice once again.

"I...I get very territorial when you mention other...,"

She tilts her pelvis and clenched her muscles around him, no longer content to let him win this game of theirs.

"Ahhhhhh, Kate. No fair," his eyes scrunch closed from the delicious sensation she's providing.

"I don't play fair," she moans into his ear as she pulls him down towards her again, "No fantasies this time," she drawls, "no one else, just you and meeee and ohhhh mmm this and uss."

With that, seeing her teetering so close to her bliss and hearing her words ring out in the air, he can't hold back any longer. He pounds into her with a superhuman pace, much quicker than before.

He feels her tighten around him, her whole body stiffen as her orgasm crashes into her with force unlike anything she's felt before. Wave upon wave of white light hits her hard, cascades down her entire body from the top of her head to her now curling toes, her fingers gripping him harshly, knowing she will leave bruises and not caring as she cries out her pleasure.

The way she moves, the contraction of her muscles and seeing the face of the woman he's loved for so long in his arms, surrendering to the pleasure he offers, crying out from it is his un-doing, he loses it; can't hold his release any longer, he dips deep into her and lets go.

He pulls out and presses in again, over and over as wave after ebbing wave of pleasure courses through both of them, over them and into the other. The drag it out as long as possible with each roll and tilt and kiss and caress, until they are both shuddering and boneless.

Castle collapses on top of her in a pile of limbs, still buried deep inside her but unable to move, not wanting to lose that connection, because he needs her to know that he has never experienced anything like that; that intense, surreal, incredible.

His body feels like jelly as he attempts to get his breath back, sprawled across her, wrapped in her arms and legs, not entirely sure when she so completely enveloped him with her limbs.

Castle attempts to move once he gets his muscles back, lifting away to pull out of her gently but he hears a small whimper escape his Detective.

"No, don't move," she whispers into his skin, pressing lazy open-mouthed kisses to his collarbone, cheek, and neck.

"Aren't I crushing you?" he asks surprisingly, holding his weight again on his forearms to look at Kate.

"I like the feel of you on top of me. I like the feel of...you. Just another minute," she sighs as he lays back down, his arms slipping underneath her and encircling her, tugging her close.

"Question," he murmurs as he starts to kiss her neck, her shoulder, making slow teasing trails back up towards her mouth.

"Mmmm," she hums, barely opening her eyes but leaning her face into the feel of his lips.

"You said this time wasn't about fantasies...," he trails off leaving the words hanging, feeling her smile into his mouth, around his kisses as they pepper the edge of her lips.

"Next time? he finally groans when she refused to respond, just laying beneath him enjoying the feel of his lips.

"Next time...next time can be whatever you want it to be."

* * *

><p><strong>So here ends this...but we may consider a sequel... thank you for reading!<strong>


End file.
